Insight
by crowhime
Summary: Ao olhar nos olhos de Haruichi, Kuramochi teve um insight.
Ace of Diamond e seus personagens não me pertencem.

KuraHaru

 **Insight**

De início, Kuramochi não entendia o motivo daquela irritação que surgia queimando na boca de seu estômago em relação à Zono. Para ele, não fazia sentido o fato de querer chutá-lo já que era diferente de Sawamura, o arremessador naturalmente irritante do time.

Então começou a reparar em um padrão. Sempre sentia vontade de torcer o nariz quando o colega se aproximava furtivo de Haruichi, perguntando se ele iria rebater ou qualquer baboseira do tipo.

(Não que fosse de fato baboseira. Baboseira era achar que estava com ciúmes!)

Os dois sempre ficavam até tarde treinando rebatidas. Não que fosse da conta de Youichi. Também tinha suas próprias coisas a fazer! Apesar de que ajudaria seu adorável kouhai com prazer. Provavelmente era o estresse, somado à frustração de não ter uma namorada enquanto Sawamura ficava descaradamente trocando mensagens com Wakana – e definitivamente não importava quanto ele falasse que não era a namorada dele, era um ótimo motivo para implicar e distribuir alguns golpes no calouro. E Haruichi... bem, ele se parecia um pouco com uma menina e estava sempre por perto já que eram parceiros no campo, o que deveria estar confundindo sua cabeça.

Simples assim.

Além de tudo, ele era o irmãozinho de Ryo-san. Nunca olharia para ele desse jeito.

(E provavelmente seria morto pelo Kominato mais velho se este ficasse sabendo de tais pensamentos impuros.)

Batidas na porta fizeram com que desviasse os pensamentos, a pouca concentração que mantinha no jogo foi-se embora e acabou morrendo de forma boba. Estalou os lábios e olhou por cima do ombro com os olhos estreitos e as sobrancelhas franzidas em desagrado.

− Com licença... – era justamente Haruichi quem abria uma fresta da porta, colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro. – Eijun-kun?

Antes que o mais novo falasse algo mais, Kuramochi acabou soltando uma de suas risadas estridentes, soltando uma das mãos do controle do vídeo-game e acenando para o rapaz.

− Ah, Haruichi! Boa hora, estava cansando de jogar sozinho!

Sentia-se um pouco nervoso, as palmas das mãos suavam frio, talvez porque foi meio que pego no flagra divagando justamente sobre quem pensava. O rapaz de cabelos róseos sorria tímido, mas adentrou no quarto e Youichi percebeu que ele equilibrava em uma das mãos duas bebidas. Também tinha os cabelos úmidos, sinal de que havia acabado de sair do banho... uma vez mais perto, era perceptível o cheirinho agradável de shampoo.

− Desculpe a intromissão... Achei que Eijun estivesse por aqui. – Sentou-se a um braço de distância de seu veterano, deixando as bebidas no chão e passando a coçar a bochecha com o indicador, visivelmente sem graça. – Ele não estava mais na área de treinamento, então resolvi trazer as bebidas aqui... Fiz mal?

− Ah, aquele idiota deve estar no banho, logo deve aparecer por aí. – Displicente, o moreno deu de ombros, embora sabendo lá no fundo que não ligaria se Eijun não aparecesse tão cedo nos aposentos... Balançou violentamente a cabeça, lembrando-se de que não podia ter este tipo de pensamento. – Aqui!

Haruichi havia ficado confuso por um instante com aquele gesto enfático, porém o outro foi rápido em entregar-lhe um dos controles do vídeo-game.

− Huh... não sou tão bom com isso, senpai.

Rindo, Kuramochi deu alguns tapas com força controlada nas costas do mais novo.

− Kyahaha! Não se preocupe, pior que o Sawamura não deve ser!

Com uma expressão mais tranquila, Kominato concordou, sentindo-se feliz pelo convite. Suas bochechas chegaram a ruborizar, o que não passou despercebido pelo moreno que chamou a atenção para o jogo antes que acabasse ficando na cara que estava encarando um _pouco demais_.

A previsão, por sinal, estava certa. Haruichi era muito melhor do que Sawamura, à medida que jogavam melhorava até de fato começar a dar trabalho para Kuramochi, que precisou suar para derrotar o personagem do outro. Espreguiçando-se, soltou um suspiro alto e jogou-se para trás, deitando no chão.

− Bom jogo, bom jogo! É mais divertido jogar com você do que com o Sawamura, ele é muito ruim.

Haruichi riu de modo mais contido que o outro, concordando com a cabeça embora ficasse quase com dó de Eijun. Contudo, atentando-se às horas, acabou por preocupar-se, deslizando uma das mãos pela nuca enquanto se voltava ao mais velho.

− Huh, senpai... acho que vou indo. Parece que ele vai demorar ainda, não quero incomodar mais.

− Não incomoda! – Sentou-se de súbito, esboçando um meio sorriso. – Aquele idiota deve estar se matando de correr. Mas se quiser, é bem vindo pra ficar, Haruichi.

O rosto do mais novo pareceu queimar, a postura ficando tensa e suas mãos se elevaram, balançando-as rapidamente.

− A-ahm, sim! Mas realmente acho que já te aluguei demais, heh... Aqui! Fique com isso.

Ver aquele sorriso dócil no rosto ruborizado enquanto lhe oferecia uma bebida fez com que o coração de Kuramochi disparasse e sentiu o próprio rosto esquentar.

− B-bem... já que insiste! Vamos tomar juntos!

Afinal, se o mais novo havia trazido duas bebidas era porque também tinha intenção de tomá-la. Haruichi concordou com a proposta, afinal estaria mentindo se dissesse não querer passar um pouco mais de tempo com seu colega de time. Contudo, a situação ficou meio estranha após seus dedos se esbarrarem quando entregou a lata de suco ao outro – Youichi ficava o fitando de esguelha, enquanto Kominato mantinha a cabeça baixa e nenhum dos dois falava o que quer que fosse. Precisou que o estudante do segundo ano tivesse um estalo em sua cabeça e perguntasse, sem propósito aparente:

− Oy, Haruichi! Me deixa ver suas mãos.

− Minhas mãos?

Ficou um pouco confuso com o pedido, mas ao ver o interbases estendendo as próprias com as palmas para cima acabou por não perguntar nada, imitando-o ao deixar o suco de lado e mostrar as mãos.

− Assim?

Kuramochi pegou suas mãos, puxando-as para si e as observando com atenção. Haruichi estava sem graça com aquilo, mas deixou que o outro as tocasse. Seus dedos deslizaram pela palma lentamente e o mais velho não conseguia conter um sorriso. Com o encontro de mãos, Kuramochi constatou que as de Haruichi não eram macias e delicadas como ele imaginava ser as mãos de uma garota, embora realmente fossem menores que as suas, como agora percebia ao juntar as palmas e compará-las. As mãos de Haruichi eram calejadas, e Youichi ficou feliz ao constatar a diferença. Nem percebeu como era estranho ficar com as mãos encostadas uma às outras por tanto tempo.

A boca de Haruichi ficou seca apesar de estar tomando um suco há pouco tempo, seus músculos retesaram de nervosismo e até mesmo suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

− Y-you-san...

Os olhos do mais velho se abriram um pouco mais ao ouvir a voz baixa, um pouco surpreso pelo modo como foi chamado. Se dando conta do que havia feito, o garoto de cabelos róseos soltou uma exclamação discreta, abaixando a cabeça como se quisesse esconder ainda mais o rosto com a franja.

− D-desculpe! Foi estranho, não foi? Eu pensei que... – mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, andava refletindo muito se poderia chamar o parceiro pelo nome e agora se amaldiçoava por ter deixado escapar. Devia ter pedido permissão antes de tudo.

− Não. – foi o que o outro disse, arrastando os joelhos para mais perto do menor. – Não foi estranho...

Estranho era como Kuramochi estava perto e ostentava uma expressão que era um misto de seriedade e constrangimento. Afastou a mão destra da alheia, lentamente a guiando em direção a face de Haruichi, tocando os fios cor de flor de cerejeira e afastando algumas mechas para o lado de modo a tornar visível os olhos outrora ocultos, os quais fitou profundamente.

Então foi como se tivesse uma revelação. Estava realmente afim do irmãozinho de seu veterano. E nesse momento realmente não se importou caso fosse morto por Ryo-san.

(E de fato se deu conta de que estava com ciúmes de todo tempo que ele passava com Maezono.)

− Pode... pode me chamar assim, se quiser.

O sorriso de Haruichi transbordava tanta felicidade que Youichi sentiu como se perdesse as rédeas de si mesmo. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo. Mesmo que Haruichi não fosse uma garota. E nem se parecia tanto assim com uma.

Queria se aproximar mais. Muito mais, além de chamarem um ao outro pelo nome.

Foi então que a porta se abriu violentamente, trazendo um Sawamura barulhento. No susto, Kominato se afastou em um impulso para trás e Kuramochi praticamente pulou fazendo o mesmo, derrubando a bebida pela metade no chão.

− Harucchi! – exclamou o arremessador, parecendo não perceber nada de estranho na situação. – O que tá fazendo aqui? E ei, essa bebida é minha favorita!

Reclamou, falando em tom acusatório para Kuramochi ao ver a bagunça no chão e apontando para o líquido derramado. O mais velho se aproximou de seu colega de quarto, prendendo-o em uma chave de pescoço.

− Como é que é?! É tudo sua culpa, Bakamura!

O mais novo segurou o braço de Kuramochi, balançando a outra mão como se pedisse ajuda, mas Haruichi apenas ficou rindo nervoso no canto. O interbases teve certeza de que não deixaria Sawamura em paz aquela noite, aproveitando para treinar vários golpes nele... só para o caso de precisar no futuro.


End file.
